


That Place We All Run To, It Can Come Down On You

by liketreesinnovember



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Boardwalk Empire AU, Gen, Joanna Lives AU, Songfic, Tysha mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketreesinnovember/pseuds/liketreesinnovember
Summary: Prompt: The Killers, "Deadlines & Commitments" + Tyrion & Joanna!Lives + Boardwalk Empire





	That Place We All Run To, It Can Come Down On You

“Your son is here to see you, Mrs. Lannister.”

There is no question about which son. Tyrion stands awkwardly in the doorway as the maid scurries out of the room. The servants had taken his coat but his clothes and hair are still soaked with rainwater. He’d come in through the back door, as he usually did when he wanted to see her and avoid his father

“My prodigal son returns to me at last,” Joanna says, without getting up from her parlor chair. “Well, are you going to just stand there dripping on the carpet?”

Tyrion takes a step forward, his hands hanging at his sides, as if he doesn’t know what to do with them, clenching and unclenching into fists. Finally he looks up at her. “She’s gone. Tysha. No word, no note.” His tone is accusatory, not questioning. He hasn’t come here looking for answers, just looking for the answer he’s already found.

“I sent her on her way,” Joanna replies calmly, although there is an air of sympathy in her voice. “Your father would have done worse.”

“How?” Tyrion paces the room angrily. So much for the carpet. “How could you do this to me? I loved her, I was going to take care of her, I – “ He trails off, looking down at his hands.

Joanna rises. Tyrion steps towards her, narrowing the distance between them, and looks up, fury in his mismatched eyes and in his voice. He is so close he can smell her perfume, heady and thick and reminding him of when he was small enough to sit on her lap. For some reason it makes him even angrier that she should make him feel like a child again. He wasn’t a child, he was a man. He had been going to marry her, didn’t she know that? “You’re just like him, you know. You don’t want me to be happy. You – “

She slaps him. Not hard, but enough to startle him into silence. He looks away from her, ashamed.

“And what did you think loving her would have cost her?”

“We, we would have found a way,” Tyrion says, this time less certain. “I would have gotten a job at the factory, or, or…”

“Taken on with a traveling carnival? No, Tyrion, I have bigger plans for you.” This time her voice is gentler, and she takes her son’s hand in hers. He avoids looking at her as long as he can manage, which isn’t very long. She looks into his eyes as she continues. “You are a Lannister, and my son. It’s time you learned how to do your part for the family. But first, please, get out of those wet clothes.”


End file.
